Passion dangereuse
by Fulgrimander
Summary: Le sommeil le fuit. Lucius se lève, tourmenté par d'anciens souvenirs. Il se remémore comment tout cela avait commencé, et comment tout cela avait, hélas, fini. L'avant le deuil, avant la mort. Pendant Poudlard.
1. Prologue

Le regard gris, poli comme de l'ardoise, se ferma en cillant calmement. Un bruit derrière lui manque de le faire sursauter et le corps se tourne doucement vers la silhouette endormie. Des formes féminines sous le drap de satin, qui ne s'éveille pas et ne remarque guère l'absence à ses côtés, le creux au corps, le vide au matelas. Lucius n'émet aucun bruit et ses prunelles d'orage retournent à leur observation. Un objet scintille sur le plateau de bois verni du bureau. Un bijou qui chamboule son être tout entier. Joyau qui ébranle jusqu'au tréfonds de son âme. Ses doigts fouillent la chaîne d'argent, et délicatement soulèvent le collier jusqu'à le faire osciller devant ses yeux. La mémoire qui tressaute, les sursauts d'une souvenance. Tout cela lui paraît si lointain. Avant Narcissa, avant Drago, avant _tout_.

« _Qui aurait pu croire que cela finirait ainsi ?_ »

Le murmure divulgué au secret de la nuit.

Lucius soupire, un souffle qui propulse l'air sur ses lèvres comme on cracherait son coeur. Même après toutes ces années, cela continue de pulser en lui, comme un monstre enfermé entre ses côtes. Tigre aux griffes qui le lacèrent de l'intérieur. Bête ancestrale, primordiale, aux fureurs nocturnes et implacables. Emotions d'ombres et d'obscurité. Il n'a pas eu le choix. Si il avait eu une alternative, si il avait pu jouer autrement, _et si, et si_. Les regrets qui guettent de leurs iris rougeoyant. Lucius aurait pu rire de ses ridicules remords. Mais il n'avait pas le coeur à émettre la moindre note. Une harmonie dissonante qui virevolte en lui, comme le son d'un instrument mal accordé. Des mélodies funèbres, funestes.

« _Tu n'avais pas à mourir._ »

Chuchotement de l'esprit, murmure aux lèvres, alors que le corps se raidit, comme pour retenir quelque chose. Il s'élève soudain. L'être qui se redresse, tendu, tordu, mis à nu par ses propres regards. Un miroir au reflet argenté. Qui dévoile le monstre, qui fait l'écho à d'autres formes. Lucius passe ses mains sur son visage crispé, dans son cou, repousse ses mèches d'or pâle à grands gestes maladroits. Ses pas le mènent hors de la chambre, où l'air lui semble moins épais, moins cendreux, moins létal. Chaque souffle est laborieux. Il vêt un peignoir de soie et s'ouvre aux rayons paresseux d'une lune pâle sur son balcon. Il cligne lentement des yeux, sans observer réellement le jardin sous son regard. Il descend le long d'un escalier, la pierre froide sous la plante de ses pieds nus, qui foulent ensuite l'herbe rase, et le vent frais est une gloire à sa respiration hachée.

« _Tu n'avais pas à mourir._ »

Répétition de la démence d'une émotion ancrée tel un harpon dans sa chair, dans ses os, dans son âme. Il secoue encore la tête ; quelques mèches s'échappent de sa queue-de-cheval et encadrent malhabilement son visage aux traits tirés. Dans un mouvement maniaque, il passe son index sur son nez droit et pointu, comme s'il se grattait. Un bruissement. Les doigts qui s'emparent de la baguette. Les ongles qui glissent sur l'orme lustré, puis s'accrochent, désespérément. Lucius tend le bras, prêt à faire face à un potentiel ennemi. Ce n'est pas de la crainte qui fait tonner son coeur dans sa poitrine. La surprise, tout au plus. Mais une autre émotion vient s'ajouter au lot qui le déchire quand une forme basse et sombre s'approche en se dandinant.

« _Non, tu ne peux pas. Tu es mort._ »

Le chien aux poils aussi noirs que le charbon lève des yeux lupins vers l'homme. Et Lucius comprend.

« _Tu n'es qu'un chien._ »

Ce n'est _pas_ Sirius. Ce n'est pas son regard ardent, qui consumait tout sur son passage. Ce n'est pas son rictus animal, où l'on pouvait reconnaître ce demi-sourire amusé, quand on le connaissait assez. Ce n'est qu'un chien sombre, perdu, et qui n'a rien à faire dans son jardin. Il pourrait le tuer - la baguette est déjà brandie, prête à l'emploi. Mais Lucius ne peut s'y résoudre. Peut-être parce qu'il lui ressemble _trop_. Ou peut-être parce qu'il ne lui ressemble _pas encore assez_.

« _File. Tu n'as rien à faire ici._ »

Mais la bête, loin de s'effrayer, pose doucement son fessier poilu et remue de la queue, son attention fixée sur le mangemort. Silencieuse ombre de la nuit. Dans un mouvement souple, Lucius baisse son bras. Narcissa dort, et Drago n'est pas là. Qui le verra ? Qui pourra soupçonner quoi que ce soit ? Le sort s'épanouit dans la nuit, et son éclat semble même bien piètre comparé aux rayons paresseux de l'astre nocturne. Le chien émet un aboiement. Puis s'approche de son écho d'argent. Lucius a un sourire - de ces sourires qui renvoient l'image brisée d'une âme en peine.

Pas besoin de mots. Une larme coule, qu'il arrache à sa joue d'un geste rageur. Devant ses yeux, deux chiens se font face. Celui de chair et de sang avance son museau. Et l'être de lumière lève son regard vers Lucius. Le patronus semble lui sourire - et cette fois, c'est bien lui. C'est bien son regard. Ou peut-être n'est-ce que son souhait, son voeu le plus cher. Une volonté inespérée. Une illusion désespérée.

« _Tu es mort._ »

Il doit s'ancrer à cette réalité. Il déchire son propre sort, et le chien d'argent et de lune s'envole, comme un monstre dans la nuit, laissant seuls l'animal et le sorcier effondré à genoux. Le chien s'approche et couine presque tristement. Lucius le repousse, encore et encore, jusqu'à n'avoir plus la force de contrer cet amour simple et brûlant de pureté. Alors, ses bras entourent la toison noire, et une fois, juste une fois, il imagine que ce n'est pas _juste_ un chien. Juste ce soir. Juste une seconde. Le temps d'un clignement des yeux, d'une respiration, d'un battement de coeur. Le temps d'une éternité.


	2. Des paons et des chiens

Lucius se frotta les mains et pénétra avec impatience dans le hall de Poudlard. Il était seul, et c'était sûrement préférable, parce qu'il était d'une humeur de chien. La pluie au-dehors l'avait totalement trempé, et il était donc frigorifié. Une fois à l'abri sous les voûtes épaisses de pierre, il sortit sa baguette et se sécha, sans réussir à se départir de cette impression de froid qui lui collait à la peau.

« _Tu essayes de réchauffer ton coeur de pierre, Malefoy ?_ »

Le corps qui se crispe sous la voix assassine de Potter. Le blond fait volte-face et retient une grimace. Bien entendu, ils sont tous là - ses ombres, ses _amis_. Il forme un rictus amusé sur ses lèvres, et son regard aussi gris que la roche se fait méprisant.

« _Toujours en bande, Potter ? Ne te sens-tu d'attaque que lorsque tu as assuré tes arrières jusqu'à trois fois ? N'as-tu pas assez de courage pour m'affronter seul ?_ »

Potter remonte ses lunettes sur son nez, l'air offusqué. Ses joues rougissent, mais ses yeux tombent sur l'insigne de préfét de Lucius. Si beau, si brillant. Si prometteur d'ennuis. James émet un grognement.

« _Tu te caches derrière ton statut du préfét, Malefoy. Qui de nous deux est un lâche ?_ »

« _Encore à te chamailler avec les fauteurs de troubles, Lucius ?_ »

La voix traînante de Rogue donne à Lucius un regain de forces. Il s'avance, de son allure noble et distinguée, vers son ami. Rogue n'a un sourire que pour lui et leurs deux regards frôlent les quatre gryffondors comme si ils n'étaient que la boue sous leurs semelles. James fait un pas, mais une main se pose sur son torse, pour l'arrêter. Lucius plisse les yeux, dédaigneux, alors que les lèvres de Black annoncent la couleur - sa voix est comme un aboiement, rauque et dangereux, cynique et claquant comme un fouet.

« _Allons, James. Pas ici, pas maintenant. Laissons les attendre notre petite revanche. Laissons les avoir peur, craindre à chaque tournant que nos farces ne soient à leurs dépends. Et, croyez-moi, elles le seront. Vous vous repentirez d-_ »

« _D'être des serpents face aux lions ?_ » Severus et son timbre de voix condescendant.

Lucius s'en amuse, mais le reprend à son tour. Le ton qui sort de sa gorge, cette fois, est bien plus qu'arrogant. Il est acéré, pointé là où ça blessera.

« _Un paon face à un chien._ »

Sirius sursaute, alors que James, Rémus et Peter lui jettent des regards d'incompréhension. Il hausse ses épaules musclées, le visage renfrogné. Leur querelle est interrompue par l'arrivée de MacGonagall et ils se séparent comme une volée d'oiseaux. Ils ne souhaitent pas des ennuis - _pas ici, pas maintenant_ , comme l'a si justement fait remarquer Sirius.

Severus se tourne vers Lucius alors qu'ils entrent dans la Grande Salle et s'installent tranquillement à leurs places respectives. Le repas s'offre alors à eux, et les arômes flattent leur odorat presqu'autant que les couleurs et les formes attirent leurs yeux. Ils sont affamés, après ce cours ridicule de vol sur balai, où bien entendu, Potter et Black ont excellés. Leurs némésis attitrées.

« _Je me demande si Slughorn rendra nos copies._ »

Lucius écoute à peine les paroles de son ami. Il a planté sa fourchette dans une carotte et semble totalement perdu, le regard fixé dans le vide. Severus le pousse gentiment de l'épaule, pour attirer son attention. Le blond tourne enfin le regard vers lui. Il déglutit et secoue le visage, comme pour se réveiller d'un mauvais rêve.

« _Pardon_ » marmonne t-il. « _Qu'est-ce que tu disais ?_ »

« _Slughorn. Nos devoirs sur les potions de médicomagie. Je trouve ça intéressant qu'il nous fasse une rédaction là-dessus. C'est toujours intéressant de-_ »

Lucius perd encore une fois le fil de la conversation. Il hoche la tête, pensif. Ses rêveries sont à des lieux d'un sujet aussi commun que le professeur de potions. Leur directeur est un être facilement influençable. Il donnera une note correcte à ceux qu'il estimera valoir le coup - ou à ceux qui comme Severus font preuve d'un savoir incroyable. Lucius n'a rien à craindre - il était doué de ces deux caractéristiques. _L'intelligence et la fortune._

« _Je vais faire ma tournée. Ne m'attend pas._ »

Lucius s'étire et remonte les manches de sa chemise blanche, avant de monter les marches de la Salle Commune, tirant sur le col de son pull au couleurs des Serpentards. Devoir de préfet. Les honneurs et les tâches à accomplir. Le prix de l'insigne. Ses doigts courent sur l'épingle d'argent. Il sourit dans l'obscurité des cachots, où l'humidité lui agrippe la gorge comme un spectre. Il est heureux d'atterrir dans le hall, où il fait plus chaud. Peut-être aurait-il dû prendre un vêtement plus épais, mais ... Non. Il n'en aurait pas eu l'utilité. Il se dépêche. La course aux marches qui grincent. Le regard qui fouille la quasi-pénombre. Qui s'accroche aux formes, en cherchant l'une d'elle en particulier. Sera t-il en avance ? Il déboule dans le couloir, le coeur au bord des lèvres, et s'avance vers la porte. La Salle sur Demande le laisse entrer. Il pénètre dans le fouillis, mais il sait où marcher. Il connaît chaque recoin. Il a eu le temps d'apprendre à posséder cet endroit. Il s'affale enfin dans le canapé aux ressorts défoncés et soupire. Il est le premier. De quelques secondes à peine, car bientôt une voix résonne, pleine de cette fierté qui le fait frissonner.

« _Tu étais si pressé que tu as couru ?_ »

Une épaule appuyée contre une armoire, Lucius observe avec satisfaction la silhouette familière, connue et qu'il espère à chaque fois, qu'il attend à chaque seconde. Sirius lui lance un regard ardent et éclate d'un rire comme un aboiement. Il a l'air dégingandé, absolument décontracté. Séduisant. Beau. D'un éblouissement létal. De ce charme incroyable que beaucoup lui jalousent.

« _La prochaine fois, annonce leur carrément en face ! Ils ont été surpris, et j'ai dû les rassurer comme je pouvais. J'ai expliqué que ce devait être un coup de chance, ou que tu avais peut-être fait le rapprochement avec mon patronus, ou mes rires qui,_ selon vous tous, _ressemblent tellement à des glapissements de chiens._ »

« _Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher._ »

Sirius s'approche, s'installe dans le canapé en face de Lucius, croise les jambes puis les tend, et enfin les glisse sous lui, confortablement. Il a l'air d'un animal tournant sur lui-même sans savoir quelle position adopter. Cela fait sourire Lucius.

« _Tu as l'air nerveux._ »

« _J'ai eu un P en potions. Tout le monde ne peut pas être dans les petits papiers de Horace la Limace, n'est-ce pas ?_ »

Il émet un grondement et s'enfonce plus fort dans le canapé, la nuque sur le dossier, la tête renversée en arrière. Il a l'air soudain, non pas fragile, mais humain. Comme si on lui avait ôté toute sa fierté. Mais cela ne dure qu'une seconde, car il redresse aussitôt le visage, son regard brillant d'une lueur sauvage. Lucius sent ses narines frémir.

« _Je suppose que tu as eu un O, mon petit Lucius._ »

« _Bien entendu. Tu connais mon intelligence légendaire._ »

Rictus joueur. Le blond lance un défi du regard, et cela fonctionne. Il aime cela - ce jeu dangereux auquel ils jouent, où ils se jettent au corps et au coeur. Sirius se redresse, menaçant. Si ils font à peu près la même taille, c'est lui le plus fort, le plus puissant physiquement. Lucius l'a apprit. Lucius le sait. _Lucius l'attend impatiemment._

« _Rien à voir avec Rogue ?_ »

« _Ne sois pas jaloux._ »

La main attrape sa gorge. Pas encore assez violemment pour laisser des marques. _Pas encore._ Lucius écarte d'un geste brutal les doigts qui griffent sa peau. Il se lève à son tour et ils se mettent à se tourner autour comme deux fauves.

« _Jaloux de cet idiot aux cheveux graisseux ? Tu rêves, Lucius._ »

« _Bien entendu._ »

L'arrogance comme deux silex, dans ses yeux. Sirius n'a jamais tenu plus de quelques minutes. Un chien fou. Un sauvage et féroce animal. Il pousse Lucius, l'attrape, le heurte et le repousse, et enfin ses lèvres sont sur les siennes. Avec appétit, il l'embrasse. Sans aucune douceur, sans aucune délicatesse. Ils n'ont pas besoin de cela. C'est d'autre chose qu'ils ont _faim_. Ils manquent d'arracher leurs vêtements l'un à l'autre. Se sautent dessus, comme deux bêtes affamées. Et, dévorés par des désirs mutuels, par cette bestialité, ils s'unissent sauvagement. Sursaut des corps, gémissements accordés au délire des sens.

« _Tu as encore laissé des empreintes dans ma chair. Heureusement que je connais quelques sorts. Espèce de bête._ »

Lucius se tourne et attrape la baguette dans la poche de son pantalon posé - lancé, dans la folie du moment - sur le sol près de lui. Il passe le bout très doucement sur ses bras, là où les griffures et les bleus sont le plus visibles. Quand il arrive aux derniers, sur son torse et ses épaules, Sirius arrête son geste. Ses prunelles d'un noir d'encre luisent d'amusement.

« _Laisse ceux-là._ » Un marmonnement. Il a tendance à tomber de sommeil après. Il laisse retomber sa main mollement sur le matelas, paume vers le ciel.

« _Je ne crois pas, cabot._ »

« _J'ai dis : laisse-les. Ou je t'en ferais d'autres._ »

Il se redresse, sur les coudes, montre les dents en un sourire malicieux et bestial. Lucius frissonne et dépose sa baguette. Non pas qu'il craigne la colère de Black, mais dans le fond, il apprécie cette espèce de possessivité qui anime Sirius à son égard. Le blond s'étend au côté du brun. Ils sont installés sur un matelas à même le sol. Lucius sait que Sirius aime à imaginer, sous ses vêtements, ces marques qu'il lui a faite, comme autant de gravures dans sa chair de sa possession.

« _J'aime quand tu es docile_ » soupire Sirius avec un large sourire moqueur.

Lucius lui attrape l'épaule et y enfonce ses ongles. Le gryffondor ne pousse aucun cri, ni même un glapissement. Il se contente d'ouvrir grand ses yeux qui voient jusqu'au plus profond de l'âme de Lucius. Leurs narines s'évasent, comme deux fauves se faisant face pour la place de dominant. Déjà, la tension augmente à nouveau, dans l'air, dans leurs corps. Réactions physiques à leurs jeux foux.

« _Docile ? Tu oublies que pour chaque bleu que tu m'offres, j'en forme deux sur ta peau._ »

« _Et tu aimes ça ? La violence, notre jeu malsain et glauque ? Tu aimes ça, quand tu vois ma peau se marbrer de rouge ?_ » Sirius a les traits crispés alors qu'il prononce ces mots, rapidement, d'un air un peu dément.

« _J'aime l'idée de te posséder au point que tu portes l'empreinte de moi sur ton corps._ »

Sirius l'observe un instant, puis éclate de rire. Il le toise d'en bas alors qu'il s'allonge sur le dos, observant Lucius assit à côté de lui. Le blond note que son regard flatte ses épaules et son torse, comme si il gravait dans sa mémoire chaque ecchymose sur sa peau pâle. Lucius ne les enlèvera pas - parce que s'il le faisait, il perdrait la face. Et il a sa fierté. Même si leurs petits jeux forment un noyau dur et lourd dans son coeur, même si cette relation qu'ils entretiennent et qui ne mérite pas ce nom, qui ne mérite rien d'autre que mépris et passion, même si ils se rabaissent l'un l'autre, Lucius garde la fierté ancrée à son coeur.

« _Il est tard, monsieur le préfet. Severus va t'attendre comme une bonne épouse et te demander ce que tu faisais, et je compte sur toi pour lui décrire où, comment et surtout avec qui, hm ?_ »

Sirius a fermé les yeux. Lucius devine que si il reste là, il s'endormira et se réveillera au milieu de la nuit, pour rejoindre son dortoir. Au début, ils restaient ensemble, à se faire surprendre par l'horaire. Au début, ils se tenaient chaud, ils se parlaient, ils se taquinaient de longues heures durant, deux mâles cherchant à dominer l'autre, physiquement ou par l'esprit. Mais ils avaient failli être surpris plus d'une fois. Et à présent, Sirius était le dernier des deux à quitter la Salle sur Demande.

« _Je faisais mon devoir de préfet. Je surveillais l'individu le plus turbulent de tout Poudlard._ »

Il est debout, se rhabillant lentement. Tout en regrettant de ne pouvoir rester, en observant le corps nu et étendu de Sirius. Ce fou n'a aucune pudeur. Le blond regarde avec envie le gryffondor puis soupire en boutonnant sa chemise et en remontant ses manches délicatement. Dernière touche de cette fierté de son propre physique.

« _Tu me flattes._ » Il ouvre une paupière paresseuse. « _Arrogant petit paon._ » Lucius roule des yeux mais sourit. Il s'approche d'un miroir et remet de l'ordre dans ses cheveux, les lisse et les rattache sagement. « _Tu es mieux avec tes cheveux lâchés._ »

« _Serait-ce un compliment, Black ?_ »

« _Va t-en._ »

Il se tourne sur le côté, presque endormi. Lucius s'approche et après avoir attrapé une couverture, la jette sur le corps de Sirius. Il ne bouge pas. Il a fini par sombrer dans le sommeil. Lucius a un sourire doux, puis se dépêche de s'en aller. Sa montre lui annonce qu'il est une heure passée. Encore une fois, il dormira peu. Encore une fois, il sera si fourbu de leurs ébats qu'il perdra pied dans un repos digne d'un coma. Il ne peut chasser de ses lèvres étirées un sourire, sous le plaisir évident d'avoir encore une fois disputé leur jeu avec Sirius. Cela durant depuis trop longtemps. Trop de temps, une éternité à ses yeux.

Lucius se glisse dans le dortoir. Severus dort. Il songe à ce qu'a dit Sirius et cache un rire derrière sa main. Une bonne épouse, pas vraiment. James fera sûrement une compagne bien plus sévère et curieuse que son cher Severus. Et c'est sur la pensée qu'ils partagent des stigmates, comme preuves qu'ils existent, que Lucius s'endort.


	3. La lettre

« _Merci, Malefoy._ »

Lucius hoche la tête et reprend les notes qu'elle lui tend. Il fait à peine attention à son regard qui le couve. Elle sourit, de toutes ses dents et se détourne enfin pour rejoindre son groupe d'amies. Severus secoue la tête, sans rien dire, puis ils s'éloignent du chemin en traversant la neige. Lucius a toujours aimé l'hiver. Son regard aussi froid que l'air embrumé apprécie la douceur et la blancheur du paysage.

« _Alors, ce courrier ?_ »

« _Rien qui ne soit assez important pour en parler._ »

La voix est tranchante, ce qui fait hausser un sourcil à Severus. Le brun continua d'avancer dans la neige, se servant de sa baguette pour faire fondre la glace jusqu'à atteindre les gradins du stade où leur cours de vol avait lieu. Lucius avait levé les yeux vers le ciel. Les deux teintes de gris se heurtèrent - l'ardoise contre le souris, l'orage contre la roche, l'argent contre la cendre. La missive avait été de ses parents, parlant d'un possible mariage arrangé avec une autre famille de sang-pur. Ils l'avaient prié d'entrer en contact avec ladite demoiselle. _Un très bon parti_ , selon eux.

Mais Lucius n'avait pas envie de se retrouver enchaîné à un serment qu'il ne désirait pas. Pourtant, dans les familles pures, c'était souvent la tradition. Les lignages étaient plus important que l'amour. Ses parents lui avaient assuré que la tendresse venait peu à peu. Mais qu'il avait le choix - beaucoup de jeunes filles rêvaient de faire partie de la grande famille Malefoy, et qu'il pourrait prendre celle qu'il préférait. _Quel encouragement_ , songea Lucius avec un rire amer. Il traîna sa carcasse le long du sentier ouvert par Severus et le rejoignit dans les vestiaires. Bien entendu, ils étaient là avec les Gryffondors - il les entendait de l'autre côté parler des futurs matchs de Quidditch. Il reconnut la voix de Sirius et se mordilla la lèvre inférieure pour ne pas sourire. Il ouvrit son casier et sortit ses affaires pour le cours, et alors qu'il se changeait tout en parlant avec Severus, les Maraudeurs passèrent vers la sortie. Cela ne manqua pas - James tourna son regard vers eux et se permit de petites répliques assassines.

« _Qui t'as fais ces bleus Malfoy ? Que je lui envoie des fleurs. Oh, mais c'est peut-être ce cher Rogue. Vous seriez-vous disputé, les amoureux ? Tu as essayé de lui laver les cheveux, Malfoy ?_ »

« _James, allons-y. Ou nous allons être en retard. Tu ne voudrais pas que Lily manque une seule seconde du spectacle que tu comptes donner ?_ »

La voix de la sagesse idiote - Rémus Lupin. Il se croyait sûrement très malin, et il était de plus préfet lui aussi, mais si il y en avait bien un qui était victime de la haine de Lucius, c'était bien ce petit crétin de Lupin, avec ses yeux cernés et son teint pâlot. Crétin.

« _Tu as raison._ »

Lucius remarqua la crispation des mâchoires de Severus. Ils finirent de se préparer et sortirent sur le terrain en tenue de quidditch, épaulières de cuir et tenues épaisses pour faire face aux cognards. Quelques personnes étaient sur le côté pour admirer plutôt que participer. Lucius aurait aimé faire partie d'eux. Le sport n'était pas exactement sa matière favorite. Les gryffondors et les serpentards montèrent sur leurs balais, et s'envolèrent au coup de sifflet. Le vent froid ne tarda pas à cristalliser du givre sur les manches des montures de bois. Lucius fut heureux de porter des gants chauffants et une écharpe aux couleurs de sa maison. Paresseusement, il laissa les autres former l'équipe et se débrouiller. Severus s'approcha, et ils firent semblant de jouer le temps qu'on les observait.

« _Evans ! Par ici !_ »

Potter tentait d'attirer l'attention de Lily Evans. Lucius leva les yeux au ciel, et remarqua par la même occasion que quelques membres de l'équipe des or et rouges s'étaient élevés bien haut. Parmi eux, Sirius Black, Rémus Lupin et un autre dont il ne connaissait pas le nom et dont il se fichait comme d'une guigne.

« _Je crois que Black te regarde._ »

Severus le fit sursauter, et Lucius fronça les sourcils - Sirius l'observait ? Non, il préférait être discret, surtout devant Potter. C'était impossible ! Ses joues commencèrent à rougir alors qu'il regardait en l'air pour vérifier.

« _Narcissa Black_ » s'expliqua Rogue en désignant les gradins. La blonde était effectivement accoudée avec ses amies et elles regardaient dans leur direction. Narcissa sourit de nouveau, et Lucius se sentit mal à l'aise. Les Black étaient une famille de sang-pur. Narcissa souhaitait-elle se lier avec lui, en reliant leurs deux familles ? Avec son visage allongé, ses longs cheveux plats et ses yeux ternes, elle n'était pas exactement une beauté. Il lui avait quelques fois parlé, au détour d'un couloir ou au sujet de cours. Rien de transcendant. Il ne la trouvait ni belle ni intéressante. Rien à voir avec ce qu'il vivait avec Sirius. Personne d'autre que lui ne pourrait comprendre leurs amours malsains. Leurs besoins de violence, de passion et de brutalité.

« _Tant mieux p-_ »

Un cognard désarçonna Lucius, qui fut propulsé en arrière et manqua de tomber, se rattrapant au dernier instant au manche du balai. Son corps pendait dans le vide et il serra les mâchoires pour éviter de tomber, le corps entièrement crispé.

« _Black ! Vous êtes fou ! Cinquante points de moins pour gryffondor, et vous me ferez une retenue !_ »

Le balai de Lucius tombait doucement, Severus l'aidant à maintenir un cap à peu près droit, mais ils n'étaient guère habiles tous les deux. Ils finirent par rejoindre la terre ferme et le professeur de vol s'assura que tout allait bien. Lucius était entier - et furieux, d'une rage qui bouillonnait en lui. Ses poings crispés, il leva le regard acéré comme un couteau vers la silhouette qui tournait au-dessus d'eux, armée d'une batte. Sirius Black - qui venait de lui envoyer un cognard en pleine poitrine, qui avait failli le blesser plus gravement que quelques griffures, qui _savait_. Il n'avait rien à faire avec une batte, il était gardien, ce crétin, non ? Mais il l'avait repéré, alors qu'il regardait vers Narcissa. Il avait imaginé des choses. Lucius soupira alors que le gryffondor descendait pour se poser et faire front face aux cris du professeur, sans sourciller, le visage fermé. Il était droit, la batte en main, absolument menaçant dans sa posture, alors qu'il ne faisait que respirer. Lucius avait le souffle coupé, et le choc n'était pas uniquement fautif. Il avait rarement vu une telle haine dans les yeux du maraudeur. Mais sa propre fureur l'aveuglait et après un grognement méprisant, il tourna les talons et se dirigea vers les vestiaires, laissant Severus seul sur le terrain.

« _Lâche ! Reviens si tu es un homme, Malefoy !_ »

Potter s'y mettait aussi. Voletant au-dessus du blond, il lâcha une bordée d'injures, qui firent éclater de nouvelles disputes dans son dos entre Black, Potter et le professeur de vol. Lucius ne sut combien de points Gryffondor perdit ce jour-là. Il s'assit dans les vestiaires et retira ses protections afin d'observer le magnifique bleu qui ornait son torse. Enorme, noircissant déjà, Lucius grimaça. Il avait encore du mal à respirer.

« _Quel rabat-joie_ » grogna Potter en pénétrant lui aussi dans les vestiaires. « _Lucius, félicitations. Narcissa doit être très heureuse. Les Black également, hein, Patmol ?_ »

Sirius avait tourné le dos aux deux autres élèves et se changeait à son tour sans aucune pudeur. Lucius s'en voulu de ne pouvoir s'empêcher d'observer avec avidité le dos musclé, les légères marques, ses traces à _lui_. Mais les mots de Potter avaient attiré son attention.

« _Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Vous n'avez pas encore assez mis votre maison dans l'embarras, aujourd'hui ?_ » Il cherchait à tâtons sa chemise dans son casier, le moindre de ses mouvements étant douloureux. Son dos était comme réduit en miette, et ses respirations sifflaient. Black n'avait pas lésiné sur la puissance. Savait-il que ses parents souhaitaient le marier ? Ou y avait-il une autre raison à sa soudaine rancœur violente ?

« _Je vois._ » Potter éclata soudain de rire, puis s'arrêta, curieux de voir que Sirius n'embrayait pas dans son hilarité. Il racla sa gorge et posa un regard étincelant de méchanceté sur Lucius. « _Sirius a reçu une lettre lui aussi, ce matin. Lui annonçant que Narcissa était la fierté de la famille, et qu'en tant que cousin, il pouvait apprendre la bonne nouvelle. Qu'elle était à présent promise à un très bon parti, du nom de Lucius Fouine Malfoy._ »

Non. Non, ce n'était pas encore fait. Il avait le _choix_ , bon sang. Mais l'avait-il réellement ? Lucius sentit son coeur s'arrêter devant les paroles vicieuses. Peut-être que les Black avaient écrit cela pour blesser Sirius ? Mais quel intérêt ? Cette nouvelle n'avait aucune raison de l'ennuyer, au contraire. Ou alors, les Black cherchaient à remuer le couteau dans la plaie, ou à ramener Sirius à eux sous couvert de la famille. Inutile, du point de vue de Lucius. Sirius n'était plus à eux depuis longtemps. Le regard d'orage se posa sur la silhouette qui était à moitié vêtue. Sirius s'était arrêté, ayant enfilé son sweat par-dessus sa tête, les bras immobilisés au-dessus de son crâne comme si il était coincé tenant le reste de son vêtement, le dos à moitié nu. Il attendait une réponse - quelque chose qui le satisferait _. Comme un coup de cognard dans le coeur._

« _Tu espères que je t'invites au mariage, Potter ? Tu voudrais pouvoir y emmener Black ? Ou peut-être Evans ? T-_ »

« _Ta gueule !_ »

Sirius avait rugi, non pas comme un chien mais comme un lion, et l'éclat fauve et meurtrier dans son regard n'était pas feint, alors qu'il se retournait, le torse nu et couvert de petits bleus, son sweat-shirt à moitié enfilé, flottant sur ses épaules, les bras emmêlés dans le tissu comme dans sa colère. Lucius se tut, le regard brillant. Si ils étaient habitués à être violent l'un envers l'autre, ils dépassaient à présent cette dimension. Potter les regarda tour à tour, comprenant que l'ambiance tournait mal, au fiel et au feu. Lucius sentit son visage se décomposer, et il détourna les yeux. Ce qui forma une victoire pour cet idiot de Potter.

« _Allez, Patmol. On a rendez-vous chez McGo, merci aux cours de vol et à ce prétentieux de m'sieur Markins._ »

Sirius termina de se rhabiller, à grands renforts de gestes brusques, et sortit en trombe, suivi par un James ahuri mais un peu heureux, le sourire aux lèvres, comme content de lui et de son forfait. Lucius passa les mains dans ses cheveux et émit un grognement de mépris. Sans qu'il sache contre qui. Il finit de se rhabiller et fila dans son dortoir, après avoir demandé une excuse auprès du professeur de vol - Potter et Black avaient été virés du cours, et lui-même dispensé pour aller à l'infirmerie, où il ne passa même pas. Il s'allongea sur son lit et y resta le reste de la journée, à lire et relire encore la lettre de ses parents. Jusqu'à la connaître par coeur. Le moindre tressaillement d'encre, la moindre tâche sur le parchemin. _La plus petite hypocrisie dans les mots._


	4. Du pareil au même

Lucius déposa ses bagages dans le manoir familial et regarda autour de lui les hautes voûtes décorées avec soin, les chandeliers d'or et d'argent aux bougies qui offraient à la vue des lumières douces, les tentures aux armoiries des Malefoy. Il se sentit chez lui, mais une pointe brûlante dans son estomac lui rappela que ceux qui l'accueillaient à présent s'étaient joué de lui. Son père sourit et sa mère le serra contre lui, bien qu'il fut, à dix sept ans, plus grand qu'elle.

« _Bienvenue à la maison, fils._ »

Lucius leur exprima un peu son sentiment sur le début de cette septième année, leur passa le bonjour de la part de Slughorn, puis monta à sa chambre, ses valises le suivant en flottant. Il retrouva cette pièce où il avait vécu tant d'années, et supposa que vivre sept ans à Poudlard donnait cette même impression de n'être bien nul part ailleurs à tout le monde. Il rangea rapidement puis prit son bain avant le souper. Il descendit dans le grand salon et s'installa dans un fauteuil près de la cheminée, où la chaleur des flammes acheva de sécher ses longs cheveux pâles. Sa mère lui demanda d'attacher sa chevelure et le félicita sur leur beauté. Caressant les mèches d'or pâle de son fils, elle babillait sur divers sujets lorsqu'un prénom fit se tendre Lucius.

« _Narcissa Black va bien ?_ »

« _Je suppose._ » Le ton froid de la voix aurait stoppé quiconque d'autre n'était pas sa mère.

« _Nous nous entretenons souvent avec les Black par lettres. C'est une famille respectable. Narcissa a l'air d'être une jeune fille intelligente. Est-elle jolie ?_ »

Lucius se leva et se retira aux caresses délicates de sa mère, puis lui prit les mains, tout aussi délicatement. Il planta son regard gris dans ceux plus délavés encore de sa génitrice et inspira une fois, puis deux.

« _Je me fiche de Narcissa Black. Je pensai que j'avais encore du temps pour choisir ma future promise, mère ?_ »

L'air déstabilisé de sa mère l'informa que Black et Potter avaient eu raison. Il était déjà enchaîné par une promesse qui n'était même pas de lui. Il grimaça, ce que sa mère ne manqua pas de remarquer. Elle lui flatta les mains, l'air soudain désespéré d'avoir mal fait.

« _C'est une bonne famille, chéri. Elle saura te rendre heureux. Lorsque vous aurez appris à vous connaître. As-tu jamais parlé sérieusement à cette fille ? Sa mère vante ses mérites, et je suis certaine qu'elle devrait te plaire. Et puis, cela fonctionne souvent ainsi. D'abord le mariage, puis la tendresse et enfin l'amour._ »

 _Non_. Lucius eut envie de le hurler, de le crie. Non, Narcissa ne lui plaisait pas, et il n'avait aucune envie de lui parler. Sérieusement ou non. A dire vrai, il n'était intéressé par personne. Ce qu'il avait - non, ce qu'il avait eu avec un autre Black lui avait semblé suffisant. Pas de sentiments, juste la violence de deux corps, et l'amusement de deux jeunes créatures qui se cherchent, se taquinent à coup de crocs et de griffes. Depuis la lettre, depuis deux semaines, Sirius ne lui avait pas adressé la parole. Même ses regards brûlant de haine avaient disparus, pour laisser place à cette indifférence glaciale. Qu'on puisse l'ignorer ainsi mettait Lucius dans tous ses états, bien qu'il ne montrât rien. Il avait erré dans la Salle sur Demande, au début, afin de s'expliquer. Mais Sirius n'était pas venu. Cela l'avait affolé, puis il avait décidé de garder tout cela pour lui. Sirius ne semblait pas atteint par cette histoire, uniquement furieux - sûrement hargneux d'avoir perdu son jouet. Il ne pouvait parler de cela à personne. Et il ne pouvait pas dire non à Narcissa Black, car ce serait inutile et mettrait ses parents dans l'embarras.

« _J'essayerai, mère. Mais, si je ne la trouve pas à mon goût, pourrez-vous retirer votre parole ?_ »

Une bouée de sauvetage. Un caillou attaché à la cheville. Sa mère lui lança un regard sans équivoque : une telle chose était sûrement trop gênante, et jamais son père ne voudrait passer pour un indécis, un traître ou un couard. Lucius eut envie de vomir. Il ne mangea rien et alla se coucher tôt. Il se réveilla au milieu de la nuit et s'accouda à la fenêtre pour observer la neige tomber. Le sommeil le fuyait. Il n'aurait jamais cru que perdre ce crétin de chien le rendrait aussi mélancolique. Mais Sirius avait été le premier et le seul homme à faire naître cet affrontement en lui. Lucius Malefoy, le grand et fier sang-pur, qui se retrouvait à se consumer de désir pour un vulgaire gryffondor renié par sa famille ? Mais il était au moins satisfait de voir que ce satané charmeur était également tombé pour lui. Ils avaient appris ensemble - la violence, la douceur qui suivait la bestialité, les gestes, l'union et l'attention, la douleur. Lucius avait au moins cela pour lui.

Lucius fronça les sourcils. Sa mère souriait doucement. Elle fit un geste avec sa baguette et diverses armoires bougèrent afin de laisser la place à d'autres vaisseliers de s'approcher. De la porcelaine commença à danser dans l'air dans une chorégraphie qui n'était pas sans rappeler des échos fantomatiques. Lucius se répéta mentalement les mots qu'elle venait de prononcer, de toute évidence fière d'elle. Il déglutit difficilement.

« _C'est une plaisanterie ?_ »

« _Non. Et cela te donnera l'occasion de montrer ta bonne foi. Allons, Lucius, ne fais pas la tête et va arranger tes cheveux._ »

Ses cheveux étaient très bien, et Lucius n'avait aucune envie de continuer sur cette pente glissante que ses parents mettaient sous ses pieds. Une soirée avec les Black ? A quoi jouaient-ils ? Il remonta dans sa chambre et se mit à y tourner comme un fauve en cage. Hélas pour lui, le soir arriva bien trop vite et une voix le héla de descendre. La salle à manger avait été décorée avec soin, il devait le reconnaître. Sa mère passa trois fois la main dans les cheveux de son fils pour les arranger et remit cinq fois sa cravate en ordre. Lucius soupira et s'éloigna pour se mettre à la droite de son géniteur. Puis les Black débarquèrent.

La mère. Le père. Et les trois soeurs. Bellatrix était la plus vieille, et la plus dérangée également. Elle avait l'air d'un corbeau dépenaillé, dans sa grande robe. Ensuite venait Andromeda, au physique plus agréable, un peu plus aimable. Puis Narcissa, la plus jeune, celle aux cheveux blonds, et à la mine de toute évidence radieuse en cet instant. Ils se saluèrent poliment et pénétrèrent dans le salon dans le plus grand calme. Lucius fit tout pour ne pas avoir à leur adresser la parole, hélas, il fut rapidement harponné par son père dans la conversation.

« _Il paraît que vous avez d'excellente notes. Parfait. Une tête bien pleine, un corps sain, et un sang pur, voilà ce qu'on demande._ » Cygnus Black éclata d'un rire que sa femme reprit, et les Malefoy firent de même. Les trois filles étaient assises dans leur coin, papotant entre soeurs.

« _Vous pouvez aller leur parler, elles ne vous mangeront pas._ »

L'intervention de Druella Black le tira de ses pensées et il s'avança donc à contrecœur près des demoiselles. Elles levèrent en même temps les yeux vers lui, comme un seul même regard inquisiteur.

« _Laissons-les seuls_ » grinça Bellatrix, et elle se leva le nez froncé, avant de s'éloigner avec Andromeda. Lucius eut envie de les retenir par le bras, de les supplier de ne pas les laisser seul à seule. Il fit face à une Narcissa souriante. Elle semblait moins idiote que ce qu'il s'était forgé comme avis. Il fit un effort pour discuter avec elle.

« _Tu as encore un bleu ? Là où ce crétin de gryffondor t'as frappé avec ce cognard._ »

Son regard papillonna jusqu'au torse de Lucius, couvert d'une chemise de soie blanche. Il fronça les sourcils, et répliqua sans faire attention à l'impolitesse de son propos, « _C'est un Black. C'est donc ton cousin. Ton_ cousin _m'a fait cela._ »

Narcissa ouvrit la bouche, rougit, et secoua la tête.

« _Il n'est plus rien pour nous._ »

La bouche de Lucius forma un pli désagréable. Bien entendu. _Plus rien pour nous. Plus rien pour moi non plus_ , songea t-il en se mentant à lui-même. Sa conscience était malade à l'idée de tout cela. Sirius ne récoltait que ce qu'il avait semé, bien entendu. Il n'était nullement désolé pour lui. Mais il lui manquait - c'était gravé dans sa chair, dans ses os, dans chacun de ses souffles. Cette absence. Ce creux dans le corps. Ce vide qu'on ne pouvait combler. Sa voix amusée, ses doigts sur sa chair, le couvrant de cette violence passionnée qui n'était qu'à eux. Il soupira.

« _Nous sommes promis l'un à l'autre. Tu le sais ?_ »

Narcissa ne répondit pas, abasourdie par la franchise et la brutalité des mots. Lucius se força à continuer.

« _Mais nous ne sommes pas mariés. Tu n'es pas obligée d'accepter. Je veux dire, si je ne te plais pas. Je n'en serais pas vexé, tu sais._ » Et elle, serait-elle blessée dans son égo si il lui disait qu'à elle, il préférait son cousin renié ? _J'ai toujours préféré les chiens aux fouines._ Cette pensée le fit sourire, et Narcissa se fourvoya sur l'origine de ce sourire.

« _Oh mais tu me plais, Lucius. Et, même si nous ne sommes pas encore mariés, c'est du pareil au même, non ?_ » Non. Non, ça ne l'était pas. Le sol sous les pieds de Lucius sembla se fissurer. Ou peut-être que ce son craquant n'était que son corps qui se morcelait, ou son coeur. « _J'aimerai beaucoup que l'on se voit un peu plus souvent, à Poudlard._ »

Le reste de la soirée fut noyé dans un brouillard où les minces espoirs de Lucius se voyaient mourir les uns après les autres. La brume qui se tâche de rouge. Les doigts crispés, blancs, tendus, sur un verre de vin après l'autre. Les idées qui lacèrent l'être, les unes après les autres. Et les années qu'il imagine, longues et désespérées.

« _Que penses-tu d'elle, fils ? Elle est de noble lignée, et je pense que vos enfants seront parfaits, beaux et purs, comme il se doit._ » La voix lancinante de son père était comme un coup de poignard. Lucius croisa les jambes, profondément enfoncé dans son fauteuil face à la cheminée. Même les flammes, malgré leur proximité, n'arrivaient pas à réchauffer ce froid creux à l'intérieur. Son père lui lança un regard sans équivoque, qui demandait une réponse.

« _Elle est ... Gentille._ »

Sa mère émit un petit rire.

« _Le voilà qui hésite déjà à la complimenter. Je suis certaine qu'il est déjà sous son charme, mais qu'il n'ose nous le dire._ »

Elle n'aurait pas pu être plus dans l'erreur. Lucius ne comprenait pas comment elle pouvait en venir à de telles idées. Etait-elle si aveuglée par ses propres pensées qu'elle oubliait de regarder les détails ? Son père, lui, était plus futé.

« _J'espère bien pour lui. Je ne souhaite pas perdre la face devant les Black. Allons nous coucher à présent._ »

Lucius obéit, docilement, trop engourdi pour réagir aux paroles ou physiquement. Il n'était qu'une monnaie d'échange. Ses parents l'aimaient, il n'en doutait pas. Mais ils portaient les œillères de ce sang pur qu'ils charriaient. Lucius partageait autrefois ces mêmes valeurs. Par bien des égards, il continuait de suivre la voie toute tracée. Mais à son propos, il refusait tout simplement d'être vendu pour perpétuer une lignée. Cela lui semblait soudain barbare et inhumain. Comme c'était ironique - les hommes suivaient des valeurs qui étaient les leurs, pour des éternités, jusqu'à ce qu'ils y soient confrontés. Cela changeait leur vision des choses. Oui - Lucius changeait d'avis sur bien des choses, ces derniers temps.


	5. Pleine lune

Lucius leva la baguette et contra le sort qui l'aurait atteint à l'épaule. Il avança d'un pas calme alors que son adversaire reculait. Puis, toujours aussi sereinement, il lança son propre sort - Incarcerem, prononça sa voix venimeuse. Ses yeux délavés se plissèrent quand son ennemi - ou plutôt camarade - tomba au sol, entortillé dans les liens de chanvre. Il tenta de se libérer, mais ce fut peine perdue. Alors Lucius, théâtralement, fit volte-face et s'inclina dans une révérence qui fut accueillie par des applaudissements chaleureux de la part des serpentards présents, d'autant plus de la part de Slughorn. Le reste du club de duel, quant à lui, était plus tiède par rapport à la victoire écrasante du blond.

« Félicitations monsieur Malefoy. Vous êtes un grand duelliste. Comme promis, voici votre trophée. »

Dans les mains du serpentard fût déposée une petite fiole. Bien entendu : Slughorn n'était pas Maître des Potions pour rien. L'éprouvette contenant le liquide étrangement opalescent disparut dans une poche intérieure. Une potion de véritaserum. Incolore, inodore. Il en ferait bon usage - sans en parler à quiconque, il l'avait promit à Slughorn, qui risquait d'avoir des ennuis si les autorités le savaient. Lucius retourna s'asseoir tranquillement et observa la suite des opérations, qui ne fut guère très intéressante.

« Je n'ai pas le temps, Severus. J'ai quelque chose à faire et j-»

« Je dois te parler. C'est important. »

Le ton de Severus indiquait effectivement que quelque chose clochait, ou du moins lui pesait. Lucius se laissa entraîner près des cachots. L'humidité trop présente avait le don de repousser quiconque au bout de quelques minutes, sauf les serpentards. Severus, tout en marchant, avait les mains qui s'agitaient comme deux oiseaux effrayés, au point que Lucius posa les doigts sur l'épaule de son ami afin de calmer son agitation palpable. Le regard de diamant noir du serpentard s'accrocha aux iris d'ardoise de Lucius, et il inspira doucement, comme pour prendre son courage à deux mains.

« Lupin. Les maraudeurs. Ils sortent ce soir, pour aller à la maison hantée à Pré-au-Lard.»

« Comment tu- »

« Lucius, c'est important. Si on découvrait ce qu'ils mijotent ... Ca te permettrait de te venger de ces idiots. De Potter, de Lupin, de Black ... Tu refuses encore ce mariage avec sa cousine, hein ? C'est pour ça qu'il t'a frappé au dernier cours de vol, avant les vacances. »

« On ne peut rien te cacher » grinça Lucius.

Peut-être, effectivement, était-ce plutôt cette raison ? Non. Il ne voulait pas y croire. Sirius était un jaloux possessif, qui refusait que l'on touche à son jouet. Mais Lucius n'était pas juste une poupée, un pantin de bois. Il pouvait parfaitement avoir raison des étreintes de ce chien galeux. Il refusait qu'on le manipule ainsi. Il refusait d'être faible au point que ce cabot lui manque. Que leurs étreintes lui tiennent autant à coeur.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ? Les suivre et les prendre la main dans le sac ? » et à peine dévoilée, cette idée se révéla plus arrangeante que prévue. Lucius n'avait pas envie de découcher pour suivre une bande d'amis qui allaient sûrement voler des biéraubeurres Aux Trois Balais. Mais Severus avait l'air de prendre cela à coeur. Lucius devinait sans peine pourquoi. Potter et Severus, c'était une très vieille inimitié. Ils se haïssaient au-delà de l'humain. C'était quelque chose de viscéral.

« Pourquoi pas ? Tu serais prêt à m'accompagner ? »

Lucius n'hésite pas une seconde. Pas par courage, mais parce que Severus était son ami.

« Oui. Mais reparlons-en ce soir.»

Ils pénétrèrent dans la salle de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, posèrent leurs sacs respectifs et n'accordèrent même pas un regard aux Poufsouffles présents de l'autre côté de la salle.

« Tu as tout ? »

La voix de Severus était pleine d'une angoisse teintée d'impatience. Lucius eut un sourire amusé.

« Oui. J'ai même amené du Poivre Magique. On peut y aller. Mais tu sais, Severus, ils ... J'allais dire, ils ne font peut-être rien de mal, mais ça reste des délinquants et des idiots. Ils font sûrement quelque chose d'interdit. »

Le blond eut un léger soupir. On ne pouvait pas dire que ces quatre-là réfléchissaient beaucoup, malgré leur capacité à penser. De véritables petits singes, à peine lâchés en pleine nature, les voilà qui tapaient sur leurs torses de toutes leurs forces et jetaient leurs excréments à la tête des passants. Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux pour ramener une mèche en arrière, puis ils sortirent des cachots. Ils étaient aussi silencieux que des ombres, et Lucius connaissait un passage secret près d'un ancien bureau pour passer directement de Poudlard à Pré-au-Lard. Ils durent marcher quelques temps, mais arrivèrent enfin dans le village. Ils étaient quelque peu humides, de sueur mais aussi de l'eau du lac sous lequel ils étaient passés.

« Par où ils sont passés, eux ? »

« Par un passage secret dans le parc, mais je n'ai jamais su où. »

De toute évidence, le fait de ne pas savoir énervait Severus, qui claqua sa langue contre son palais en signe de frustration. Lucius ne fit aucun commentaire ; ils se saisirent de leurs baguettes magiques et s'approchèrent de la Maison Hantée.

« J'ai entendu Potter en parler à Lupin, ce matin, en passant près d'eux. »

« C'était peut-être une blague ? Il n'y a pas de lumières et je ne vois p-»

Ils retinrent leurs souffles - des silhouettes passaient dans le clair de lune, derrière une fenêtre. Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que les deux serpentards ne se ressaisissent et ne commencent à s'approcher à pas de loup, après avoir ouvert le portail et en le refermant derrière eux. Le blond et le brun furent totalement hypnotisés par les ombres qui se mouvaient derrière les fenêtres ... jusqu'à ce que l'un d'elle ne brise la vitre. C'était une moitié d'homme ... et sûrement une moitié d'autre chose, d'une bête, d'un monstre.

Lucius écarquilla les yeux, le coeur battant contre sa cage thoracique comme si il voulait en sortir. Ils allaient se faire dévorer. Mais déjà, des silhouettes jaillissaient au-dehors. Un regard, un seul et tout bascula. La compréhension se fit, quand Potter, après un rugissement de rage, prit lentement la forme d'un cerf. Il se plaça entre Lupin et eux, alors que Sirius se tournait vers eux.

« CACHEZ-VOUS ! COURREZ ! SORTEZ ! VITE ! CORNEDRUE ! »

Dans un rugissement, qui fit que la fin de sa phrase fut incompréhensible, mâchée par une gorge qui n'était pas capable de parler, Black accompagna Potter en se transformant en chien et ils tentèrent de maîtriser Lupin, qui prenait douloureusement forme sous la lune qui se levait. Lucius attrapa le poignet de Severus et ils se mirent à courir dans la direction inverse. La grande grille menant à la Maison Hantée obéit à leurs deux sorts conjugués, et se referma de même dans un bienveillant grincement de métal. Au loin ils entendaient encore les cris d'un loup. D'un loup-garou.

« Des animagus. Un lycanthrope.»

Severus avait les yeux brillant, mais sûrement pas de peur. Lucius renifla, et s'éloigna encore du bâtiment. Ils devaient rentrer. Severus suivit, tout en marmonnant. Mais Lucius, lui, ressentait encore le regard brûlant de Sirius et de James. Peter, lui, était resté la silhouette derrière la fenêtre, l'ombre apeurée. Petit Peter, pauvre petit Peter - il aurait sûrement été mieux chez les Poufsouffle idiots.

« Ils nous ont sauvé la vie. »

Ce n'était sûrement pas ce qu'avait envie d'entendre Rogue. Il secoua la tête, ses traits se durcissant sous la haine flamboyante qui couvait. Déjà, l'angoisse et la terreur d'être face à un être capable de les réduire en charpie s'étaient dissolues dans cette colère qui grondait comme un animal.

« Je ne veux rien entendre, si ce n'est des conseils pour m'aider à les faire tomber. On peut sûrement les faire renvoyer tous autant qu'ils sont, voire envoyer Lupin à Azkaban pour faute grave, pour danger auprès d'étudiants, quelque chose du genre. »

Lucius passa sa langue sur ses lèvres et Severus se mit à penser à voix basse, jusqu'à finir par songer mentalement, pensif et concentré. Le retour à Poudlard fut donc silencieux. Il n'y avait plus rien de cette excitation qu'ils avaient ressentis en venant. Lucius songeait à Lupin : maudit par la lune. Dans le fond, ce n'était qu'un adolescent qui n'avait sûrement pas eu de chance. Mais Lucius comprenait aussi le point de vue de Severus, plus que quiconque - il avait été brimé par Potter des années durant. Il était d'ailleurs toujours l'une de ses cibles favorites, quand Evans ne regardait pas. La rousse était un sujet délicat, et Lucius savait que Severus avait des sentiments pour elle qu'il n'avouerait jamais hormis à lui. Ils rejoignirent leurs dortoirs et allèrent se coucher sans rien ajouter. Mais Lucius mit du temps à s'endormir - il revoyait les crocs jaillir de la bouche de Lupin, ses yeux fous, rendus déments sous la douleur. Les cris, Potter qui se changeait en cerf, et Sirius. Sirius qui avait la panique peinte sur son visage, et la peur dans les yeux. La colère dans les iris sombres.

Le blond avait donné une excuse ridicule le lendemain matin, et s'était enfui de la Grande Salle. Il sentait le regard des quatre gryffondors sur son dos. Ou plutôt, il n'y sentait pas celui qu'il aurait désiré sentir. Si Sirius l'évitait depuis leur altercation quelques temps auparavant, à présent, il l'ignorait avec une froide détermination. Et c'était beaucoup beaucoup plus difficile, en sachant que lui et Potter lui avaient sauvé la vie. Il se dépêcha d'entrer dans la Salle sur Demande, où il savait qu'il n'y aurait personne. Il alla s'allonger sur le matelas - _leur_ matelas - et soupira en enfonçant son visage dans le tissu. Il dégageait un effluve de chien mouillé. Il ferma les yeux et se laissa bercer par le silence de la pièce.

Peut-être avait-il fini par s'endormir, car le sommeil l'avait fui cette nuit-là, et il se sentait épuisé. Le claquement d'une porte le fit se relever. Il mit quelques secondes à réaliser où il était, le visage plissé, les yeux encore embués de sommeil. Il remit de l'ordre dans ses cheveux et se releva, léchant ses lèvres, s'assurant qu'il n'avait pas l'air trop idiot. Il ne put cependant effacer la marque sur sa joue, et Sirius débarqua, rouge de colère et de rage. Il ne remarqua rien d'autre que Lucius et se jeta sur lui, lui agrippant le col, le poussant contre une armoire dont les battants grincèrent. Le blond papillonna des yeux, immobilisé dans cette étreinte désagréable, mais Patmol se mit à lui rugir dessus.

« Tu m'appartiens ! Tu aurais pu mourir ! Si Lunard t'avait tué ... Si il t'avais blessé, Lucius, j-» La voix de Sirius se serra dans sa gorge et il frappa Lucius d'un coup de poing au visage. Il se pencha sur lui, l'attrapa à nouveau par le col et le souleva. « Je te hais, Malefoy. Tu n'es qu'un noble arrogant. Tu joues au plus malin, mais tu n'es qu'un petit con. Je te hais. Mais tu m'appartiens. Personne d'autre que moi ne te touchera. » Le baiser de Sirius avait un goût de sang. De sang et de paradis.

Les mains lâchèrent le col chiffonné de sa chemise et se glissèrent dessous, l'arrachant à moitié dans cette passion qui correspondait tant au sorcier. Lucius ne faisait déjà plus attention à ce qui les entourait. Les doigts brûlants de Sirius caressaient son torse, son ventre, ses flancs, y imprimant parfois des griffures tant son ardeur se révélait avide. Enfin, songeait-il, _enfin_ il lui revenait, plus animal et plus impatient que jamais.

« Si Narcissa t'approches ... » Il grognait contre son cou, la voix hachée par l'ampleur de son désir. Les mots ne firent sens que quelques secondes plus tard à un blond trop occupé à déboucler la ceinture du gryffondor.

« Cette histoire est ridicule. Je ne compte pas l'épouser. »

« Pourquoi ? Vous feriez une belle petite famille de fouine » rétorqua Sirius en se reculant, la marque des dents de Lucius encore imprimées dans son cou.

Son souffle était laborieux, sa propre chemise était en vrac, sa ceinture pendait de ses attaches, son pantalon semblait une atteinte au bon ordre public. Lucius aurait voulu le pousser contre le lit, et lui montrer que tout cela n'avait pas lieu d'être, qu'ils n'avaient pas besoin de se disputer. Mais il devait s'expliquer.

« Mes parents m'ont piégé. Je ... Je pensais qu'ils me laissaient encore le choix, quand tu m'as frappé avec ce cognard, avant Noël. » Le ton accusateur ne fit même pas sourciller Sirius, qui l'observait, arrogant et tendu. « Je pensais vraiment que je pourrais choisir ma promise, Sirius. Je ne ... Je ne voulais pas te blesser.»

Ce n'était pas les mots à dire, et il s'en rendit compte trop tard. Massant son cou comme pour échapper à cette empreinte passionnée, comme si il pouvait l'effacer d'un geste négligent, Sirius gronda tel une bête.

« Tu croyais avoir le choix » singea t-il avec une ironie mordante, « et bien entendu tu n'aurais pas choisi ma cousine. Quoi ? T'es amoureux de moi ? Tu veux dire à tes parents que ce n'est pas ce Black là qui t'intéresse ? Que tu préfères tes Black avec moins de poitrine, et plus de pénis, afin de te faire prendre comme une femme ? » Lueur fauve dans le regard, un défi stupide. Une mise à mort avec des mots. Vulgarité dans le ton alors qu'il camouflait la blessure faite par la trahison des parents Malefoy.

« Non, c'est ridicule. Je ne t'aime pas. »

« Tant mieux. Parce que l'on ne s'aime pas. Je ne t'aime pas. Je te déteste. »

« C'est la raison de ta soudaine froideur envers moi ? Tu me _détestes_ ? Même Potter se demande ce que tu fiches, à être aussi silencieux en ma présence. Severus pense que c'est parce que je dois me marier avec Narcissa - une sorte de respect envers ta famille, ton nom, une connerie du genre quand on sait combien tu détestes ta famille. Alors, cela n'a rien à voir avec de la _jalousie_ ? L'idée que je puisse la prendre dans mes bras, jouer aux époux émérites ? » Le sourire de Lucius était condescendant. Il dépassait sûrement les limites, mais Sirius était déjà au-delà des frontières de cette relation malsaine qu'ils entretenaient.

« Ce n'est pas parce que je te hais que tu ne m'appartiens pas. » Il attrapa le poignet de Lucius et le serra, trop fort peut-être, involontairement _peut-être_. Le blond retint un glapissement devant la douleur. Sirius lui avait apprit à gérer cela. A contrôler cette impulsion brûlante, pour la capter et se servir d'elle. Il fit le pas qui les séparait et approcha leurs visages jusqu'à ce qu'ils se touchent. Leurs lèvres se frôlaient en un ballet désarmé. Une chorégraphie sensuelle et violente, comme une tempête - et les yeux de Lucius reflétaient cet orage qui bourdonnait en lui. Sirius sembla hypnotisé par les iris d'ombre et de cendre, cherchant à respirer par la bouche, bruyamment.

« Et toi, chien fou, à qui appartiens-tu ? »

« Sûrement pas à toi » souffla Sirius, dans un dernier élan pour ne pas abandonner.

Mais Lucius lui prouva le contraire. Il le fit sien, comme jamais il ne l'avait fait. Son corps le brûlait, de n'avoir pas touché celui de Sirius depuis trop longtemps. La frustration, cette espèce de rage mêlée de séduction que charriaient ses veines, le désir, l'envie, tout cela était trop, et Lucius s'appropria Sirius, de toutes les façons possibles. Le chien sembla au départ plutôt déstabilisé, mais la suite lui fit oublier combien il n'appréciait guère d'être celui qui était le centre de l'attention. Lucius connaissait son besoin d'être actif, mais cette fois, c'était à lui de jouer. Et alors que le paroxysme était gravi et que Sirius haletait, les mains agrippées avec force aux hanches de Lucius, le blond susurra dans son cou, d'un ton diablement rauque et plein de désir : « Oh que si, tu m'appartiens. »

Sirius n'eut pas le temps de nier. Il ne put que serrer les dents, sans réussir à retenir l'extase qui se peignit sur ses traits et dans sa voix, alors que sa gorge émettait un gémissement grisant. Lucius se laissa emporter à son tour dans ce duel de corps à corps. Qu'il venait, apparemment, de gagner.

Par Merlin, il lui avait manqué si fort.


End file.
